Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for securing a rail to a railroad tie, and wherein the device comprises a base plate having guide ribs for abutting the foot of a rail. The device is securable to a tie and anchorage openings are provided in the guide ribs. An anchor is positionable in the anchorage openings and provided with an abutment for retaining a clamping element to clamp the rail foot to the base plate.